WWE Academy
by OneOfACena
Summary: WWE Academy is just like any other high school except 1 thing... AJ Lee Is attending it. Soo not good at Summarys but please read!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story bit the Teachers and the land Of WWE Academy. I mean really, if I did own these people, they will be locked in my basement, and forced to be happy! Mwahahaha!**

**AN: Hey you guys! This is a new story that literally popped in my head like 2 minutes ago. I'm going to try to update SIM and CAC but if I can't I'll do it sometime over the break. Anyways, this is sort of a non-wrestling fanfic, (because they don't wrestle) but it has wrestlers in it… As teens and teachers. The main character is AJ and well.. Enjoy!**

* * *

**WWE Academy**

April Jeanette skipped onto the steps of WWE Academy clad in a green dress and black converse high boots. She had her IPod in her ears playing her favorite song "Right Now". Her light brown her with darker brown streaks bounced side to side as she climbed the steps into the old school building. She walked into the school's office to get her class schedule, glad to see that her first class started in 30 minutes and had everybody's favorite teacher as her homeroom teacher.

_Homeroom-9:30 to 10:45. Teacher: Mr. Michaels._

_2__nd__ Bell Class- 10:50 to 11:54. Teacher: Ms.-_

Before she could read the name of her 2nd Bell teacher, she bumped into a blonde haired girl. The girl turned around and smiled when she saw who it was.

"AJ!"

"KAITLYN!"

AJ jumped into the arms of her best friend since kindergarden. Kaitlyn spinned her around in a circle before putting her down. They began to walk down the hallway to there locker, looking at all the other highschoolers that we're excited to see they're friends. Two sophomores stepped right in front of the two freshman, reconnecting with each other, not minding the other people trying to get pass.

"John! What's up man?"

"Randy! Good to be back, huh?"

Kaitlyn and AJ ducked between the too, walking only a few more steps to they're locker. AJ took out her IPod and shoved it in her locker. She took of her polka-dot bookbag and hung it the hook provided. She stopped and looked at Kaityln, who was also getting her stuf out of her DOMO bookbag. Kaitlyn noticed a pair of eyes staring at her, making her uneasy.

"Can I help with you with something?" She asked in a nervous laugh.

AJ shook her head. "No. I do have a question for you though." Kaitlyn closed her locker and looked at AJ. She did the 'make-it-jiffy' hand movement, telling AJ to speak. "Do you have Mr. Michaels as your homeroom?" Kaitlyn looked down at the thin white piece of paper. After a couple seconds, she shook her head.

"No. I have Mr. Hemsley." AJ all but dropped. Her bestfriend, the only person she knew in this place, wasn't going to be in her first class. She looked up and saw the black and blonde haired girl look at her with sympathy. She was sad too, but knew it would be OK.

"Come on, AJ. We got to get to class." Kaitlyn looked up at the humungous clock on the wall. _That clock is way too big. I get it theres small people here but that's just outrageous._ "You're going to be late." AJ sighed as she got herself up. She gave Kaitlyn a hug and walked down the hall. She looked back, but her friend was already gone.

* * *

"You don't have anywork today," said Shawn Michaels. " You guys just have to get into partners. You and your partner will team up to make a picture of what you and him or her have in common. This will be due at the end of class so hurry up." The Texas native went back to his desk and went to work.

AJ was too busy doodling to notice that everyone had already had a partner. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a boy. _Cute._ She thought to herself. "Hi." She said with a light smile.

"Hey. Um.." He let out a nervous laugh. "My name is Primo. Mr. Michaels assigned me to you. Sophomore with freshman kind of thing, you know?" AJ nodded her head with a smile and turned her desk around. Primo looked at her with a smile, then began the interrogation. "Whats your name?"

"April but my friends call me AJ." Primo writes.

"Birthday?"

"March 19." Writes.

"And what you love most?"

"Wrestling." Primo didn't write. Actually, he didn't do anything but stare at AJ. AJ's face became beat red. "Is that okay?"

"Is it okay? Is it okay?" Primo stood up and threw a 1000 watt smile at her. " Welcome too the family."

* * *

**AN: There you go! You like? Review. Thanks!**

_**Amo mi pueblo.**_


End file.
